Missing
by KatarinaTheDayDreamer
Summary: Kagome returns to the feudal to find that Inuyasha is not there waiting for her, so she goes off to find him herself. When she does, she see's him kissing Kikyo. She then decides that she's going home, but this time for good. I suck at summaries...
1. You really hurt me this time, Inuyasha

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters... aint that a shame? Ah, oh well. This is my first Inuyasha fic. I hope you like it. Enjoy.

Kagome sat on her bed. Her brown eyes were red and puffy from all of the crying she had been doing. Inuyasha had gone off to see Kikyo, but this time had been different then the other times he had gone to see her. Kagome winced a little as she remembered what had taken place earlier that day...

_Flash back_

_"Inuyasha, I'm back!" Kagome said as she managed to climb out of the bone eaters well. There wasn't any answer. 'That's strange. Usually he's here waiting for me...' Kagome thought taking a look around. No Inuyasha. "Hmmm... I wonder where he is." Kagome wondered. _

_Kagome had walked back to the village by herself, looking around from time to time to see If she could spot Inuyasha. Ahead, she could see Shippou, Sango, and Miroku but still no Inuyasha. _

_"Kagome!" Shippou exclaimed as he noticed Kagome, and jumped into the miko's arms. "Hi, Shippou." Kagome greeted back with a smile, "Have you guys seen Inuyasha anywhere?" she asked Sango and Miroku. "No Kagome, we haven't. We thought he had gone to go get you." Sango replied. "You mean to tell me he wasn't at the well waiting for you?" Miroku asked. Kagome shook her head. "No.. he wasn't." she said, and then a thought hit her. Kikyo..._

_ Kagome went off, not telling the others where she was going. 'Where...?' Kagome thought and stopped when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors in the distance. 'I knew it...' she thought sadly as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo embracing one another. It wasn't the embrace what made Kagome feel so hurt and betrayed, it was what Inuyasha did next. He kissed her. Inuyasha kissed Kikyo on the lips. Kagome just stood there, watching the two. _

_Eventually Kikyo had gone, and Inuyasha had turned around obviously heading back to the village. Of course, he hadn't expected to see Kagome standing there, her bangs covering her eyes, which were now flooding with tears. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, suprised to see the miko. "I.. I guess... I guess you decided on who you wanted to be with then..." Kagome said still not looking at Inuyasha. "Kagome, wait! It's not what you think!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's wrist gently, trying to keep her from storming off on him. Kagome pulled away, and looked up. Her eyes had tears streaming down non-stop, and her fists were clenched. "No! It's exactly what it looks like, Inuyasha! I saw you kiss Kikyo, it's perfectly obvious now who you want to be with!" Kagome yelled. "I'm not the one who kissed her, stupid girl! She's the one who kissed me!" Inuyasha retorted. "Oh! So now I'm stupid! Well fine then! If I'm so stupid, then why don't you just get Kikyo to find your stupid jewel shards for you! That's all I am to you isn't it, a stupid jewel detector!" Kagome shouted at the top of her lungs. "Kagome... " Inuyasha said not looking into Kagome's eyes. "You've never once looked me directly in the eyes... I know why you don't too. It's because you can never see me, Kagome, all you see is Kikyo..." Kagome said a bit more calm now, though her fists were still clenched. Inuyasha didn't say anything. "Inuyasha... I'm going home.. and this time... I'm never coming back!" Kagome yelled as she ran off back to the bone eaters well. _

_End flashback_

Kagome stood up from her bed, and walked over to her desk. Kagome picked up a picture frame, and stared at the picture inside of it. It was of her and Inuyasha, which she had taken just a few weeks ago. Kagome was smiling happily, and Inuyasha just looked annoyed. With a sigh, she put the picture back down on her desk. "You really hurt me this time, Inuyasha..." she said sitting back down on her bed.

I know, this chapter is really short. But give me a break, I promise I'll make the next chapters longer. I also know, that this chapter kinda sucked. But, plz read and review and give me some suggestions to make it better. Also, no flaming! Any flames will be used to set random people on fire...


	2. You're such a baka sometimes, Inuyasha!

Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Yeah, you heard me right, the show, the characters, all mine!

(receives glares from Japanese lawyers) Eheh... just kidding. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha was back in the village, being yelled at rather loudy by Sango, Miroku, and even Shippou. "Inuyasha, you're such a baka! How could you do that to poor Kagome!" Sango yelled at the inu hanyou. "I have to agree with Sango, Inuyasha you really must've really hurt Lady Kagome for her never to come back here!" Miroku said giving Inuyasha a, you really screwed up big time, look. Shippou had jumped ontop of Inuyasha's head, yelling into the poor half demon's ears, "You idiot! You made poor Kagome-chan go back home, and now she's never coming back! All because everytime you smell Kikyo, you go off and run to her!" Shippou yelled giving Inuyasha a good "THWACK" on the head.

"For the last time, I did NOT kiss Kikyo. She kissed me! For your information, I was telling Kikyo that she could go to hell without me because I love Kagome, not her!" Inuyasha shouted standing up and throwing Shippou off of him. "Then why didn't you tell Kagome that!" Sango yelled still looking angry. "Because..." Inuyasha trailed off, "Because she wouldn't listen. You should've seen her, she was crying. I hate it when she does that! That's the reason why I couldn't look at her... and she thought it was because that when I looked at her I saw Kikyo." Inuyasha said looking a little stressed. "That's all the more reason you should go back to Kagome's era and straighten things out with her. Inuyasha, Kagome loves you. That's why she's so upset." Sango said sounding a bit calmer.

"Inuyasha.. I suggest that you go see Lady Kagome and straighten things out before it's too late." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded and left the village, running as fast as he could toward the bone eaters well.

Meanwhile, back in modern era Japan...

Kagome had just finnished taking a bath, which had made her feel abit better. She had dryed herself off and was now wearing a pair of comfy light blue pajamas. Kagome went back up to her room, now all she wanted to do was rest and get her mind off of things. Especially one in particular, a certain half demon. Kagome's eyes began to water, but this time she managed to hold them back. 'No Kagome. Get a grip, there's no point in crying because of that jerk. He's not worth it...' Kagome thought, but sighed, 'Or is he?' Kagome wanted to "SIT" Inuyasha into oblivion right now, but she knew that he wouldn't come for her this time. "Ugh!" Kagome yelled, "Why can't I stop thinking about him!" she yelled out loud. 'Stupid, you know why. You still love him...' said a voice from the back of Kagome's mind. 'No I don't...' Kagome argued back. 'Yes you do...' the voice said again. 'Go away...' Kagome thought falling back onto her bed.

Inuyasha had made his way through the well, and now found himself back in Kagome's era. "Kagome..." Inuyasha said with a sigh as he jumped up to Kagome's window.

Kagome held the container in which she kept the Sacred jewel fragments, "That's all I was to him... a sacred jewel detector. Nothing more..." Kagome said with a sigh as she placed the bottle back down. Even If Inuyasha did come back for her, it would be just to get the sacred jewel shards.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from outside of the girls window, and his ears drooped a little as he noticed the sad look on her face. He had never seen Kagome look so sad before, it made his heart break to see her like this. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slid open Kagome's window and hopped into the girls room.

Kagome looked up after hearing the sound of her window slide open. Infront of her now stood Inuyasha. "Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, just to make sure she wasn't losing it. The silver haired hanyou didn't say anything, he just looked at her. His amber eyes, staring into her brown ones. Then Inuyasha got the look, the one Kagome gave him everytime right before she said that magical three letter word... "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled sending Inuyasha crashing into her floor.

"SIT BOY!" were the only words Inuyasha heard before he came literally face to face with Kagome's carpet. The only thing Inuyasha was able to see now, was Kagome walking out of her bedroom and down stairs. 'That... could've gone better...' Inuyasha thought as he waited for the spell to wear off.

Well, that's all for chapter two folks. I hope you liked it! I have to admit, this chapter is a little bit better than the first in my opinion. Plz read and review! See ya later!


	3. SITTING out the silent treatment

Wow! Thanks for the nice reviews you guys! I'd like to thank you, Yoko-Sesshomaru, Chezka, and Kagomeruls for the very nice reviews, it's thanks to these guys that I have the will to update! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... sadly. (Sighs) Ain't that depressing?

The spell had finally wore off, and Inuyasha was now making his way down stairs. There he found Kagome sitting on the couch, watching the box with moving pictures. (A/N: It's the TV ok?) Kagome's face was expressionless, and her eyes were transfixed on the television. Inuyasha, not knowing what Kagome would do, walked slowly towards the girl.

"Uhh... Kagome?" Inuyasha said but recieved no reply. "Kagome, come on! You can't ignore me." Inuyasha said looking a little irritated. 'Wanna bet?' Kagome thought still keeping her face expressionless. "Would you stop acting so stupid and childish and just hear me ou-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome yelling at him, "SIT BOY!" she yelled sending Inuyasha once again into the floor.

Kagome got up and stormed off again, leaving Inuyasha flat on the ground. 'Nice one Inuyasha...' Inuyasha thought trying to get up off of the living room floor.

Kagome was now in the kitchen, digging in the refrigerator for something to eat. 'He did it again, that no good jerk! If he calls me stupid one more time I swear that I'll sit him until infinity.' Kagome thought pulling out a grape soda.

Inuyasha had once again managed to get up off of the floor and found Kagome in the kitchen sipping a grape soda. "Kagome... we need to talk..." Inuyasha said. Kagome just sipped her soda, like she hadn't heard a thing. "Kagome, would you stop with the silent treatment. What happened today, wasn't what it looked like! Kikyo kissed-" Inuyasha stopped in mid sentence and saw an angry Kagome death gripping her can of soda. "I don't want to hear about it Inuyasha! So what If she was the one who was doing the kissing, you enjoyed it now just admit it already! I'm sick and tired of you always running after her, I'm sick of you always HURTING me! Nothing you can do will make me go back to the feudal era, I'm staying here! Like I said before, why don't you just go get Kikyo to find the stupid jewel shards for you! So that way you two can be happy together, and you can forget all about me! You... you jerk!" Kagome yelled throwing her empty soda can at Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha just blinked, the soda can didn't faze him a bit. The hanyou just folded his arms and gave Kagome an annoyed look, "Are you finnished having your little tantrum?" he said cooly.

Kagome was glaring at the hanyou before her now, "Sit boy!" she yelled sending Inuyasha yet again onto the floor, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" she shouted at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha crashed, and managed to leave an indent in the kitchen tile now. "You don't get it do you!" Kagome yelled finally, and ran back upstairs and slammed the door behind her. Inuyasha was twitching slightly, he wouldn't be up for a while now.

Kagome was now on her bed, crying again. She just wished Inuyasha would leave her alone. Alone... like he did whenever he went off to see Kikyo. "This is all just a bad dream..." Kagome said before closing her eyes tightly.

Whoah! Can we say Kagome's pissed, or what? Don't worry she won't be like this forever... that's all I'm going to say. If I said anymore, I'd ruin the story for you! Please read and review! Also, I apologize for this chapter being so short. But as a writer, I felt it best that the chapter end here.


	4. I love you, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I would If I could but I can't, and I probably won't... Oh well, on with the story...

Inuyasha grunted as he got up, "Why did you have to go and say that? No she's probably even more mad at you, all becuase you can't say three little words!" Inuyasha said scolding himself. Still angry at himself for making Kagome more upset, Inuyasha silently crept upstairs to talk to Kagome.

Kagome had fallen asleep, all of the emotional stress that she was going through had made her really tired. Her dreams, however, weren't really helping her out either...

_Kagome's dream.._

_Kagome was standing infront of Inuyasha and Kikyo, watching the two as they talked. "Come Inuyasha, it is time for me to take you down to hell with me." Kikyo said in her normal emotionless voice. "Inuyasha, don't go!" Kagome cried out but Inuyasha didn't seem to hear her. "But Kagome..." Inuyasha said in a low voice. Kikyo's eys narrowed, "Forget about that wench, Inuyasha. You love me remember?" the dead preistess said placing her hand on Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha nodded, and took Kikyo's hand in his. "Yes, I remember..." Inuyasha said kissing Kikyo passionately on the lips. Kagome just stood there, her heart breaking into a million pieces. "Inuyasha..." Kagome cried, "wait, please don't go!" Kagome called after Inuyasha, but he seemed to be moving farther and farther away. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried out once again, as the ground below her gave way. She was falling, and this time Inuyasha wasn't there to save her. _

_End dream_

"Inuyasha, don't go!" Kagome yelled as she shot up straight in her bed. "Go where?" Kagome heard a familiar voice say. Inuyasha was sitting on the foot of Kagome's bed, looking concerned. "Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed throwing herself into Inuyasha's arms. "I'm sorry for being so angry at you, I'm really sorry! Please don't leave me alone and go down to hell with Kikyo, please!" Kagome cried into Inuyasha shirt.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close to him, "You don't have to be sorry, Kags. You had every right to feel the way you did, I'm the one who should be sorry. However, I promise you that I didn't kiss Kikyo ans she's the one who kissed me. I was waiting for you to come back to the feudal era, and then I spotted Kikyo's soul collectors. I went after Kikyo, I admit that I did. Anyways, when I got there, Kikyo had told me that she was there to take me down to hell with her. I didn't though... and it's because of you. Kagome, I realized just how much you meant to me, and how much that I... that I loved you.. So, I told Kikyo no and that I didn't owe her anything." Inuyasha said holding Kagome even closer to him. "You... you love me?" Kagome asked looking up into Inuyasha's amber eyes. Inuyasha gave Kagome a smile, "Yeah, I do Kagome. With all of my heart.." Inuyasha said kissing Kagome gently on the lips.

Kagome smiled, "I love you too, Inuyasha.." she kissing Inuyasha back, then snuggled close to him. "Inuyasha, would it be alright with you If we stayed in my time for a couple of days? I haven't seen my family in a while..." Kagome asked hopefully. "Alright, but only for a few days." Inuyasha replied. "Thanks, Inu...yasha..." Kagome said tiredly as she slowly began to fall asleep in Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha smiled down at the miko in his arms, and held her protectively. "Sleep well, my Kagome..." the hanyou said as he slowly closed his eyes as well.

AWWWW! CUTE! Although, this isn't the end of the story! Nopesers! There's more! Woo hoo! Read and review please!


End file.
